


Blindspot

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liked to think that he knew Dean better than he knew himself, or at least, was willing to know about himself. Considering how much Dean had repressed over the years, it wasn’t that big of a stretch.</p><p>Still, despite being more aware of Dean’s tendencies, Sam couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint the exact moment it all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindspot

Sam liked to think that he knew Dean better than he knew himself, or at least, was  _willing_  to know about himself. Considering how much Dean had repressed over the years, it wasn’t that big of a stretch.

Still, despite being more aware of Dean’s tendencies, Sam couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint the exact moment it all changed.

Sure, it had been months since Cas had given up his Grace to save Dean from the Mark, months since he had moved into the bunker with them, and months since he had learned to use a gun and started to join them on hunts.

But somehow, in all that time, Sam hadn’t thought it would come to this.

 _This_  being Dean and Cas asleep on the couch, Cas’s head wedged under Dean’s chin, his cheek pressed to Dean’s chest, with Dean’s arm comfortably draped over his shoulders. Every time Dean breathed, he blew some of Cas’s hair, making the tousled strands dance in time with the rising and falling of his chest.

Dean even had his mouth parted a little, emitting a soft snoring noise, and when he grunted, shifting, Cas burrowed into him, causing Dean to tighten his hold and draw Cas even closer.

It was frighteningly intimate, and Sam had to back away and escape to his own room, puzzled as to his reaction.

When had this happened? Was it after Cas’s first successful hunt with them, when Dean had shot him a winning smile that made him look twenty years younger? Or was it when Cas had blushed when Dean told him his new clothes looked good? Or, wait, was it when Cas joined Dean in the kitchen to help cook or clean?

Was it their movie nights? Their LARPing? Their video games and board games and late night conversations and casual bickering?

Lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Sam suddenly realized that it was all of those things and more. Dean and Cas had been an entity from the moment they met, magnetically drawn to each other over and over again despite all obstacles, including death. It didn’t matter what they had both been raised to believe; after all, those beliefs had long since been blown to bits. 

Really, Sam should’ve seen it coming from miles away. 

And now that Cas was a permanent fixture in the bunker with them…

Sam allowed himself a small smile. 

Good. Dean deserved it. Cas deserved it. 

And maybe someday, Sam would deserve something like that, too. 


End file.
